


I'm a good lover your just not trying

by shadow1rider



Category: Xmen Evolution
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M, Multi, he has Abby's tattoo from NCIS on his back like her, kurt has red hair and all fingers and toes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow1rider/pseuds/shadow1rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro invites Kurt his boyfriend over to have sex fun times unfolded</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start

"Kurt you want to come over?" Pietro asked over the phone  
"Yeah why not?"he smirked he clicked end and threw on a tight black T and some leather black pants with chains than teleported to the brotherhoods basement "so peta what you want to woo" he stopped looking at all the sex toys "dang no wonder kitty likes it so much"

 

"Yeah mostly mystiques" Pietro said blushing "mamas kinky"he laughed 

 

 

Sorry it's so short but if y'all want to help or commit it's so very much welcome!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the fun begins

I Listen to nightcore so when I write songs the chapters sound good with its that thanks

 

 

 

Kurt looked at the striper pole and clicked on talking body "you know how to use it?" Pieter laughed Kurt smirked and nodded his fanged grin.he stared twirling and danceing glowing gold eyes and sky blue looked on pietro looked nervous looking at there direction 

"PETA eyes over here please" Kurt smirked and jumped down leading him toward a table with hand cuffs

 

 

All for now I know there short but I'll get better ok:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a how it looks and yeah:)

Hi y'all a friend told me that they'd like to know what it looks like so I'll try to make it better

 

Kurt looked around the walls where filled with all sorts of toys from gags to knives to bondage everything and anything it was dark expected for a dim lighting he couldn't quite find from his position on his back pietro had him chained to the table.what made Kurt the most confused if why they where using it

"Peta " Kurt tried to look at him "yeah?" Pietro said checking out the diddos "why is my mother letting you use this?" He asked as pietro came back in his line of vision with a lot of lube diddos and gags "she doesn't know" pietro smirked buting a ring gag in his mouth "now what size 11?"he asked Kurts eyes grew big and stared shaking his head no wildly "11 it is than" he kissed him on the cheek "ok babe lets start" Kurt whimpered "it will be fine if it hurts to much I'll fix it with this" he showed him a jar with light green stuff in side

 

Ok I'm going to leave it there it's bigger omg I'm so proud


End file.
